


Snuggle Bunny

by AmberEyedLover



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Interview, M/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover





	Snuggle Bunny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuskaS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuskaS/gifts).



''Baby'' Sauli slowly ran his fingers through Adam's hair before pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead as he stirred against his side,  
''Mhmm'' Adam's soft mumble was muffled by Sauli's over baggy hoody which was actually Adams from years ago. As on cue, Adam's arms slipped up under the fabric and pressed warm hands against warm hips before Sauli giggled softly.  
''Interview Adam, you told me to wake you'' He told his sleep boyfriend with a smile as he nodded and groaned a little, the larger body stretching out around him before Adam slowly sat up and rubbed at his eyes, hair messy and still half asleep, Sauli passed Adam everything which he needed to take with him before pressing a kiss to his lips,  
''Go knock them dead as you would say'' Sauli whispered against his lips with a smile as Adam covered his arms around his boyfriend again.  
''I will do baby then im coming home and curling back up on the couch with you'' Adam whispered before pressing another kiss to Sauli's lips and headed out the door as the horn sounded from the waiting car


End file.
